


No One Makes a Latte like Merlin

by FinnTheHuman



Series: Café Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Also first fic for this fandom, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Post, M/M, Only barely slash but it's still there, So yay me, light fluff, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnTheHuman/pseuds/FinnTheHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is starting a barista job at the coffeeshop his sister Morgana owns, Café Camelot. There, he meets the best barista in London. In his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Makes a Latte like Merlin

"You can show him the ropes, right Merlin?" Morgana said with a small smile.  
"Of course." Merlin nodded. He was more closeted with his emotions, but he was definitely excited to meet Morgana's brother, Arthur. Well, maybe excited wasn't the word. He had heard a lot about him from her. He had also heard a lot from friends, and their opinions were very different. Morgana talked a lot about how passionate he was about stuff. His friends mostly talked about how much of a pompous ass he was. But they agreed on one thing: Arthur was vain. He probably thought that Carly Simon song was about him. Merlin was a humble guy, and he didn't normally like people who were conceited. So he was also rather worried.  
"Well, good, because he's here."  
Merlin spun around to see the door open to reveal a god of a man. He was tall, with muscles to die for, visible under his tight shirt. It has two buttons near the collar, and both were unbuttoned, showing just the tiniest bit of tan skin. His hair was a sandy blonde, straight and wind-blown in the autumn air. A leaf was stuck within his bangs. Arthur brushed it away quickly with a hurried sigh. "Good morning, dear sister."  
Merlin stood gaping, while Morgana smirked. "To you as well. Merlin, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Merlin, our head barista. He also helps out with the roasting machine out back, so if you need him and he's not around, that's where he is." Arthur reached out a hand. It took him a second, but Merlin blinked and shook his hand. Arthur's grip was firm, and his hands were a kind of soft only obtained by constant use of lotion. Arthur laughed kindly.  
"Distracted by my looks, eh?"  
Merlin shook his head furiously. "N-uh...well, come with me. We open soon, so I want to brief you first." Arthur nodded and Merlin led the way out to the front café room. He reached under the counter for two aprons, labeled with the logo and name: Café Camelot. "Put this on, and go wash your hands. And before you ask, I've already washed mine. Arthur did as he was told, a rare occurrence for him, and Merlin pulled out some cups. "Have you worked with coffee before?"  
"I know how to use the machines.  
"Alright. Do you know about the proper way to make steamed milk for lattes?"  
"Uh, no."  
"You know that screeching sound that's stereotypical of a café? That's bad. That's very bad. It means there's not enough air. So, make me a latte and then I'll make you one, and we can compare." Arthur got to work, and Merlin leaned back to watch. He laughed gently at Arthur's failed attempt at latte art. When Arthur handed him the mug, Merlin took one contemplative sip, swished it around in his mouth, and spit it into the sink.  
"Well...you didn't let the machine scream, which is good. It was...alright. It was fine. Here, take a sip of it."  
Arthur sipped it, and spit it out as well.  
"Hey, I thought it was pretty good." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Nothing. Sit back and relax, and let old Merlin make you a proper latte." Merlin did his thing as Arthur watched, and the smaller man narrated his actions. "Here, you want to kinda mix the milk so that you have a consistent...consistency. And then for latte art, you gotta pour gently..." Merlin drew an elegant heart design in the coffee, and with steady hands gave Arthur the cup. Arthur drank, and sighed.  
"I mean...mine was close."  
"You tried."  
"Yeah. I tried my best, and that's what matters." They laughed, and Morgana stuck her head in.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Arthur's latte sucked, and I'm making fun of him for it."  
"Don't be mean to my baby brother."  
"Shut up, Morgana," Arthur said jokingly. "I'm not a child."  
"You sure act like one sometimes. We open in five,  
so clean."  
Merlin nodded, dumped the rest of the latte, and washed the cups.  
"I wanted to drink that."  
"We don't have time. Listen, I'm going to put you on register for now, ok? When my shift finishes I can show you more."  
Arthur pouted, but nodded. "I wanted to unleash my innate coffee-making power upon the world."  
"What innate coffee-making power?"  
"Right. Merlin, you're magic at this, you know?"  
"Thank you."  
Arthur grinned. "I think you're the best at this. You're amazing."  
"I'm not making you another latte."  
"Damn."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. I may or may not write more of this. I love coffeeshop AUs! Also, the characters may be a bit OOC, and I'm sorry if they are.


End file.
